


five past pain, zulu time

by loveinadoorway



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span><a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/"><b>h50kinkmeme</b></a></span>  prompt:<br/><span>Danny/Steve, SEALS, Homophobia, Steve's ex-team sees him with Danny and beats him within an inch of his life; Danny goes vigilante on them.</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** five past pain, zulu time  
 **Paring:** Steve/Danny  
 **Genre:** slash  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 1483  
 **Warnings:** violence, vigilantism **  
Spoilers:** none  
 **Disclaimers:** Just borrowed. Borrowed with love.  
 **Summary:**[](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[ **h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/)   prompt:  
Danny/Steve, SEALS, Homophobia, Steve's ex-team sees him with Danny and beats him within an inch of his life; Danny goes vigilante on them.  


 

 **  
z1014 (00:14 am HST)   
**

“Where the hell is he?”  
He is running, not pausing to take a breath. Has been running ever since the call came in.  
Kono is running beside him, filling him in as best she can.

“Surgery. There’s… internal bleeding. And head trauma. It’s bad, Danny, it’s so fucking bad…”

They’ve reached the waiting area.  
Kono’s voice trails off after the last word and he flinches. Her eyes are filled with fear and it kills Danny to see the fierce little spitfire of a girl look like this. Plus, it serves to put his own fears in top gear. 

As he was rushing to the hospital, he had still thought it was no big. Couple of stitches, maybe. How bad could it be, seriously? It was Steve they were talking about. So, someone tried to beat up SuperSEAL – probably meant the attacker looked worse than the man himself.

He more collapses than sits down on one of those cold, hard plastic seats that were bolted to the grey floor. Kono does the same opposite him. Danny can’t help but notice just how hard her hands are shaking. She had seen Steve before they had taken him to surgery. She had seen him and now she was still shaking.

“Who found him?” he grinds out when the silence between them grows too loud.

“Couple of dock workers arriving for night shift. One of them fortunately used to be a paramedic in the army. Doctor said if it hadn’t been for him, Steve wouldn’t have made it. One of the broken ribs punctured the lung, he’d have drowned …”  
Kono swallowed hard.  
“… drowned in his own blood.”

 **  
z0700 (09:00 pm HST)   
**

They were leaving the restaurant, slowly making their way to Danny’s car. Steve had, once more, conveniently “forgotten” his wallet and their mock fight over that served as dessert to a very good meal. 

Just as they reached the car, Steve’s phone rang. The governor had called, requesting Steve to drop by her residence to talk to a visiting official from wherever, who had expressed interest in Five-Oh’s methods. Steve had grimaced, but of course there was no backing out of that request.

“Know what, Danno? Why don’t you drive to the house and… get… comfortable and wait for me, huh?” Steve whispered in between a few brief kisses.

“Hey, I can drive you there, you know. Wait in the car, then we go to the house together?”

“Nah, no need for that. I’ll just grab a taxi. You’ll see, I’ll be with you in no time.”

Not only did Steve not get back to the house, he also never made it to the governor. 

As Steve watched Danny’s taillights disappear, he suddenly was grabbed from behind and roughly shoved against a dumpster.

He was about to hit back, when he recognized Watkins and Peterson from his old SEAL team. He was about to open his mouth to greet them, when Peterson hit him over the head with a tire iron.  
The last thing Steve heard as he went down was Watkins screaming: “GODDAMNED FAGGOT! Did you get off watching us in the shower, you perv?”

 **  
z12:34 (02:34 am HST)   
**

Danny wouldn’t have recognize the person in the bed if it hadn’t been for the tats. Steve’s face was swollen, his body and head heavily bandaged.  
He gently rubbed Steve’s right arm. The left was broken and in a cast and Danny couldn’t even hold Steve’s right hand, because that’s where they had put in the fucking IV drip.

Where Steve’s skin wasn’t bruised, it was chalk white under the neon light in the ICU. As he took stock of how little white skin there was to be seen, Danny knew he had finally reached that state of eerie calm that comes after you’ve reached the limit of fear, worry and pain you can take. 

The only good thing about having passed this threshold was that his brain was functioning again – even if it was only to one, single purpose. He had to find the bastard or bastards who did this and he had to pay them back in kind. Not Detective Daniel Williams, but Danno the partner, lover and friend.

He rubbed Steve’s arm again, then quietly walked out of the room. On his way out, he gave his cell phone number to the nurse, asking her to call if Steve’s state changed in any way.  
He motioned to Kono to follow him out. 

As they were standing by his car, he said: ”Gonna take ‘em down, Kono, gonna fucking do to them what they did to him. So you and Chin better back off, go to bed, call in sick until it’s over. Don’t want to involve you in this sh…”

“Are you out of your fucking mind? As IF we ever would. Chin’s already checking leads, brah. We’re in this shit together.”

Danny felt something inside of him give at that. The team. The family. Yeah, that was fucking Ohana for you.

Chin was waiting for them at headquarters.

“Got a lead. Couple leaving the restaurant saw two guys in Navy dress whites with blood stains dumping something big in the trunk of a car.”

“Navy? What the FUCK?” Danny ground out. 

He was about to say how that couldn’t be true, when he suddenly remembered. Steve had kissed him a few times, his hand had been on Danny’s back as they were leaving the restaurant and Danny had run his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip before he had ducked into the car.

“They… they must’ve seen us.”

“How do you mean?”

“They beat him to a fucking bloody pulp because they SAW US,” Danny choked out.    
He ran his hand through his hair a few times, started to pace and words were gushing from his mouth, words he had no control over. Curses and fragments of sentences and everything jumbled and hoarse and painful.

Chin and Kono seemed to understand him regardless. Kono went white and started to moan “nonononono”, while Chin grew very still, staring at the computer screen with a murderous rage in his eyes. Steve had been beaten to within an inch of his life because some goddamn sailors were fucking homophobes.

“The couple got the plates, Danny. They got the plates and we know who one of them is. Petty Officer First Class Gerald P. Watkins. Got an address up in Lahaina.”

 **  
z1425 (04:25 am HST)   
**

Danny pulled up in front of the house.  
He had made a brief stopover at his place to retrieve his hickory friend. Chin and Kono were right behind him as he kicked the door in.

One guy on the couch was looking at them bleary-eyed, another came rushing from an adjoining room.

The guy on the couch yelled “YOU!”, as he recognized Danny.

“Okay, so that means you were there, too. Awesome, thanks, all I needed to hear, you fucking bigoted prick.”

Danny motioned for Chin and Kono to take care of the other guy, while he went to work on the guy on the couch. He wasn’t giving the man any chance, wasn’t thinking about anything, except what Steve had looked like in hospital. The baseball bat slammed into flesh and bone again and again and again, until Chin pulled him off the man.

“We don’t want to kill them, brah.”

“Speak for yourself,” Danny ground out, as Chin and Kono dragged him bodily from the house.

 **  
z2217 (12:17 pm HST)   
**

Danny awoke with a start at the moan coming from the bed.  
Steve was awake, although it was hard to tell, since one eye was completely swollen shut and the other not looking much better. But the lid had fluttered open a slit and Danny was happy to see the eye appeared to be focusing on him.

“Don’t try to talk, babe,” he said as Steve’s jaw was working against the tube. “They’re helping you breathe, okay? Just… stay calm and try to relax. Please.”

Steve’s hand twitched. Danny put his gingerly across Steve’s fingers, trying not to touch the IV drip’s needle that stuck in the back of the hand.

“You’re gonna be okay, Steve, you hear? Bastards got you bad, but you’re gonna be okay.”

Danny tried to look calm and confident – not that he felt any of it. But it was a good sign that Steve was awake. The doctor had said so and Danny believed him. Had no choice, but to believe. Steve had to be okay.

“Got the bastards. Chin, Kono and me. They’re in as bad a shape as you are now. Fucking homophobic assholes.”

Steve moaned again. Danny softly rubbed that spot on Steve’s arm again, the one spot without bruises that he could reach easily. He smiled at Steve, hoping that it didn’t look as painful as it felt.  
His voice shook with emotion.

“Danno loves you, Steve.”


	2. 100 words on payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: [info]h50kinkmeme prompt: Danny/Steve, SEALS, Homophobia, Steve's ex-team sees him with Danny and beats him within an inch of his life; Danny goes vigilante on them. This addendum to five past pain, zulu time was written for [info]huntress69 , the OP of the prompt.

Title: 100 words on payback  
Paring/Characters: Kono, Steve/Danny in the background  
Genre: hmmmm  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 100  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimers: Just borrowed. Borrowed with love.  
Summary: [info]h50kinkmeme prompt: Danny/Steve, SEALS, Homophobia, Steve's ex-team sees him with Danny and beats him within an inch of his life; Danny goes vigilante on them. This addendum to five past pain, zulu time was written for [info]huntress69 , the OP of the prompt.  
\-----

It was nice, the way Kamekona always knew a guy.  
Kono straightened up to admire the guy’s handiwork. Yes, this was so much better. These two fuckers had gotten off easy, she had thought. It was okay of Chin to make sure Danny didn’t kill them, because corpses are always hard to hide. But the homophobic assholes who had almost beaten the boss to death needed a reminder that wouldn’t heal off.

“You’re a true artist, Moe.”

Homophobe, in beautiful letters, tattooed on two foreheads. Even if they had it lasered, the sun would reveal them for what they were.


End file.
